Recently, baby backpacks have experienced a substantial growth in popularity as a desirable alternative to strollers or physically holding the baby. These backpacks enable a convenient and comfortable means of carrying or supporting a child during extended excursions such as nature hikes or the like.
Typically, a lightweight foldable tubular frame is provided which is mountable and supportable on the backpacker's back, shoulders and waist. These frames usually include an upper horizontal cross-bar and opposing, spaced-apart side frame portions extending generally vertically downward from the cross-bar and on opposite sides of the baby occupant. A flexible sheet-like support is generally suspended or mounted to the frame member which is formed to secure and support the child therein.
While these baby backpacks adequately provide reasonable comfort for the child and backpacker during outdoor hikes, the child's upper extremities may be left completely exposed to the sun, rain and other environmental elements. Such overexposure to the sun may cause a substantial sunburn on the child's delicate skin and features. Not only is this extremely discomforting, but repeated burning may increase susceptibility to future skin problems. Moreover, overexposure to the sun can cause heat prostration as well; while extended exposure to the rain can cause numerous sicknesses